The present invention relates to a completely insulated, metal-encapsulated electrical switching section of the type in which a large-area electrode is arranged coaxially in a tubular jacket of the switching section.
DE-OS No. 23 25 438 disclosed a completely insulated, metal-encapsulated electrical switching section in which the large-area electrode is in the form of a tube arranged coaxially in a tubular jacket of the metal encapsulation and is fastened therein electrically insulated therefrom. The large area electrode forms a capacitive voltage transformer with a conductor disposed centrally in the tubular jacket.